High-frequency treatment tools are known in which a conductive treatment part is provided on a distal end of a flexible pipe. An operator operates an operating part provided on a base end of the pipe to make the treatment part reach an affected part of biological tissue, and further operates the treatment part to perform treatment of the biological tissue.